The present invention is directed to a cheese-like product and its method of manufacture. More particularly, this invention is directed to a cream cheese-like product which is substantially casein free and which is made using an emulsion based, curdless and wheyless process.
Natural cheese is generally made by adding a microorganism to milk which is capable of metabolizing lactose to produce lactic acid and developing acidity. The milk is usually set with a milk clotting enzyme, such as rennet, or by developing acidity to the isoelectric point of the protein. When the set milk is cut, whey separates and is recovered from the resulting curd. The curd may be pressed to provide a cheese block in which curing generally takes place over a period of time under controlled conditions. A product having flavor and body characteristics of natural cheese has been made by replacing at least a portion of the animal fat of the milk with vegetable fat and/or by replacing at least a portion of the casein of the milk with a vegetable protein. Such cheeses are generally referred to as xe2x80x9canalog cheese.xe2x80x9d
Casein has generally been considered as an essential protein component for making natural cheese products. Because of its taste and functionality, casein and caseinates, such as sodium caseinate, have made casein one of the most widely used protein source in foods, such as cheese, cheese products, whipped toppings, and coffee whiteners. This has increased both demand and cost for casein and caseinates. Further, the production of whey as a by-product from cheese making creates a whey protein source which generally is under utilized. Moreover, the use of vegetable protein, such as soy protein, and particularly, soy protein isolates for making cheese products provides a plentiful and inexpensive source of protein for cheese-like products, especially compared to casein as a source of protein.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a continuous process using non-casein protein (i.e., alternative protein) to make a cheese-like product with acceptable texture and firmness. It would also be desirable to provide such a process wherein neither curd nor whey are produced. It would also be desirable to provide an emulsion-based, essentially casein-free, continuous process which is continuous and uses inexpensive starting materials which are generally under utilized by-products of other food-making processes. It would also be desirable to provide a cheese-like product from alternative proteins which are substantially free of casein. It would also be desirable to provide a process for making a cheese-like product where the process does not produce curd or whey. It would also be desirable to provide a continuous process which makes a cheese-like product which utilizes a non-casein protein source. The present invention provides these advances as well as other advantages as can be seen by reference to the following specification.
The present invention provides a cheese-like product where non-casein protein (i.e., alternative protein not containing casein) replaces casein protein, and in an important aspect, substantially completely replaces casein in a cheese-like product. The present invention also provides a process which does not produce whey, but which may utilize whey protein. The present invention also provides a curdless process that does not produce curd and which is a solely emulsion-based. The present invention also provides a continuous process. The present invention also provides a process which combines high pressure homogenization and heat treatment to enhance or extend emulsifying capacity and which forms an irreversibly heat denatured protein matrix stabilized emulsion. The present invention also provides a process which denatures proteins in the emulsion system before acidifying the system.
The present process does not require dairy caseins to build texture. Thus, other food proteins (e.g., whey protein, soy proteins and their combinations) may be used as protein sources to produce caseinless cream cheese-like products with similar texture (i.e., firmness and smoothness) as conventional cream cheese. In an important aspect, the process of the invention produces soy-based cream cheese-like products. In a very important aspect, the process of the invention substantially completely replaces casein with soy-based protein. In another important aspect, the process of the invention utilizes whey protein in lieu of casein. And in a very important aspect, the process of the invention whey protein substantially completely replaces casein. Further advantages of the invention include (1) significant productivity saving because no casein is required in the formula; (2) elimination of processes for the treatment of by-product acid whey with substantial cost savings; (3) a simplified process with shorter processing times; and (4) minimized syneresis of final products. Importantly, products prepared by the present invention using soy protein as the only protein source essentially exhibit no syneresis at room temperature for up to about 20 hours.
The invention includes a cheese-like product that is substantially free of casein. The invention also includes a process which is effective for making a cream cheese-like product substantially free of casein, wherein the process comprises: mixing (1) proteins other than milk caseins, (2) melted fat such as butter fat or other food grade fat, and (3) water at abpit 120 to about 170xc2x0 F. to form a mixture; subjecting the mixture to a first homogenization to form a protein matrix stabilized emulsion system; heating the protein matrix stabilized emulsion system to a temperature effective to denature the proteins to form a denatured protein matrix stabilized emulsion; adjusting the pH of the denatured protein matrix stabilized emulsion to about 4.0 to about 6.0; subjecting the pH-adjusted emulsion to a second homogenization to form the cream cheese-like product; and packaging the cream cheese-like product. Optional ingredients such as stabilizers (e.g., gums), other emulsifiers, salts, coloring, and flavorings can be added to the mixture or to the emulsion (i.e., prior to the first or the second homogenization step).
In an important aspect, the first homogenization is preferably carried out in a two-stage homogenizer wherein the first stage is at least about 1000 psi and generally about 1000 to about 5000 psi and wherein the second stage is at least about 300 psi and generally about 300 to about 1000 psi.
In another important aspect, the protein matrix stabilized emulsion system is heated to at least about 155xc2x0 F. for at least about 5 minutes, and generally from about 155 to about 195xc2x0 F. for about 5 to about 80 minutes, to denature the protein.
In another important aspect, the pH of the denatured protein matrix stabilized emulsion is adjusted with food grade acids to the desired acidity level of about pH 4.0 to about 6.0 during or after denaturing step.
In another important aspect, the second homogenization of the pH-adjusted emulsion is also preferably carried out in a two-stage homogenizer wherein the first stage is at least about 1500 psi and generally about 3000 to about 6000 psi, and wherein the second state is at least about 300 psi and generally about 300 to about 1000 psi.
Finally, in another important aspect, the packaging is effected by hot packing and the hot packed cream cheese-like product is cooled to refrigeration temperatures. Preferably, the temperature of the cream cheese-like product is about 120 to about 170xc2x0 F. for hot packing.